MCT Firaxan Shark
The MCT Firaxan Shark was a custom built MC18 light freighter bought by Exao Gunn on Nar Shaddaa for a part exchange while on the run from the Galactic Empire in 6 ABY. Characteristics The MC18 measured 23.6 meters in length, and could transport up to five passengers and 50 metric tons of cargo. Like all Mon Calamari designs, the MC18 was custom-built, and no two ships were exactly the same. It was also equipped with a backup shield generator, as was standard Mon Calamari practice. The MC-18 was submersible (maximum depth 1,000 meters) and had a speed of 450kmh when underwater. When submerged, its shields had to be reconfigured to handle the strong exterior pressure and this weakened the shields against other attacks. The MC18 measured 23.6 meters in length, and could transport up to five passengers and 50 metric tons of cargo. It had a landing claw, standard landing gear, and inflatable puncture-proof pontoons for water landings. The slimlined design of the ship gave it a stereotypical Mon Calamari Shipyards appearance as well as providing added strength to the hull of the ship. Coloured in a dark gray and blue shade, it was difficult to spot the vessel visually when in open space. This added with the defences of the ship made it a perfect candidate for smugglers Galaxy-wide, who exploited the speed and maneouverability of the vessel, which was capable of an atmospheric flight speed of 950km/h with factory parts, a whole 150km/h faster that the popular YT-1300 light freighter which was favoured by many smugglers. History The MCT Firaxan Shark was originally commissioned as a military craft in late 20 BBY and saw active service as part of the Mon Calamari fleet shortly after the species defied the Galactic Empire and fought back against their oppressors. However, the vessels military career was a short one when she was crippled during the First Battle of Mon Calamari and captured by the Empire. The ship was due to be destroyed and it's parts recycled to be used in the expansion of the Imperial Navy, but was purchased shortly prior to this by an anonymous smuggler. Since it's purchase in 19 BBY, the history of the vessel descended into obscurity before it reappeared on Nar Shaddaa where a young Exao Gunn purchased the ship for use as his own personal vessel. The ship still contained it's factory parts which were still fully operational, a testament to the quality of engineering at Mon Calamari Shipyards, even if they were a little worse for wear. Exao would then, accompanied by his then fiancé Aniwevei Chreitti, proceed to the Spacebarn on the ships first adventure since it's reappearance on the Smuggler's Moon. Interior Originially, the Firaxan Shark was kitted out with equipment which would only be of use to a military unit. However, after it's resale to Exao Gunn, the ship underwent some serious remodelling, with the vessel essentially being turned into a home away from home for both Exao and Aniwevei. Bridge -Work in progress- Captain's Quarters -Work in progress- Passenger's Quarters -Work in progress- Engineering & Ops -Work in progress- Rec. Room -Work in progress- Category:Starships